


Routines

by Juliet316



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, pre - series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Captain Samantha Carter, it was the same thing, day after day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round One, Challenge One over at the [Stargate_LAS](http://community.livejournal.com/stargate_las) over at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Routines."

Routines

For Captain Samantha Carter, it was the same thing, day after day.

Looking over useless data; trying Gate addresses that did not and would likely never work. Doing probability analyses that would likely never be used in a field application. It would have been nice to have had some more concrete information to work with, in order to formulate some new theories. Unfortunately the only method of getting such information was nuked after the first and only time a team went through the Stargate.

Sam sighed. When she was offered this position at the Pentagon, she jumped at the chance. She figured this would be her way of exploring the stars, instead of being put on the wait list with NASA; wondering if she would ever be accepted into the program. Even if she was accepted, there was no guarantee that even after all the training she would have to go through of ever being put on a shuttle flight. With NASA's budget being slashed more and more each here, there was even uncertainty that there would even _be_ a NASA in a decade's time.

"Maybe I should have taken Dad up on his offer," she muttered as she looked at the same useless data that had been there the day before. And the day before that. And the day before that. And the day before…

Her thoughts were cut into by the door to her office opening and an Air Force Colonel Sam had never seen before walked in.

"Captain Carter," he began, "You are being transferred, effective immediately."

Sam started to protest, but then at the last moment remembered her military training.

"Where sir?" she simply asked.

"To the Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Station."

Sam's mind went racing. The Cheyenne facility was where the Stargate was located. Had something suddenly changed?

"For what purpose, Sir?"

"You will be briefed on the way," the Colonel replied. "When you arrive you are to report to General Hammond. You will leave within the hour."

As the Colonel left the room, Sam quickly backed up all her data and began making as many preparations for her trip as she could in the time she had, even while her thoughts were going a mile a minute. What was going on? Had there been some sort of significant breakthrough with the 'Gate that required her knowledge? Or would this all turn out to be some insignificant development that would lead to nothing and have Sam back here going over the same information she was currently putting on back up disks tomorrow?

Either way, Sam briefly reflected, before leaving her office, for today, it was a break in the monotonous routine.


End file.
